Nex
Nex (meaning 'murder' or 'death' in latin), its one off the most powerful bosses in-game. She is located in the God Wars Dungeon *Name: Nex *Race: Unknown *Level: 1001 *Attack style: All *Bodyguards: None *Poison: Yes Drop Table Armour : Weapons : Herbs and seeds : Other :: How to teleport to Nex Do ::crystal in-game Click on it Click on > bosses/monster Click on > high level bosses And click nex ;) Now you should be in bank area and ready to gear up for the fight of your life! 6 Phases of nex Nex has 6 phases 1. Initial phase :: Nex wil say Fumus! Umbra! Cruor! Glacies! Fill my soul with smoke! 2. Smoke phase :: Nex wil say Fumus don't fail me! now you have to kill the minion in the north-East corner 3. Shadow phase :: Nex wil say Umbra don't fail me! now u kill minion in the South-East corner 4. Blood phase :: Nex wil say Cruor Don't fail me! now u kill minion in the South-west 5. Ice phase :: Nex wil say Glacies don't fail me now! now u kill minion in the North-west corner 6. Final phase :: Nex use sould split and protect melee now! And when she dies Nex wil say taste my wrath! Melee gear + inventory Helm: Torva > Neitiznot > Ganodermic Amulet: Fury > Glory Platebody: Torva > Bandos > Ganodermic Platelegs: Torva > Bandos > Ganodermic Boots: Torva > Steadfast > Bandos > Dragon Cape: Comp cape > Tokhaar-kal > Max cape > Fire cape Weapon: Drygore rapier (longsword) > Chaotic rapier (longsword) Shield: Off-hand drygore longsword (rapier) > Divine spirit shield > Chaotic kiteshield Gloves: Goliath gloves > barrow gloves Ring: Berserker ring (i) > Berserker ring > Ring of wealth Aura: Corruption > Sharpshooter Ammo: Ruby boltd (e) > Onyx bolts (e) Inventory Chaotic crossbow > Armadyl Crossbow Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > karil's top Pernix chaps > armadyl chainskirt > karil's skirt Elysian spirit shields > eagle-eye kiteshield 1 overload flask 14 saradomin brew flask 9 super restore flask Range gear + inventory Helm: Pernix > Armadyl > Verac Amulet: Saradomin's murmur > Amulet of ranging > Fury Platebody: Pernix > Armadyl > Karil's Platelegs: Pernix > Armadyl > Karil's Boots: Pernix > glaiven > Armadyl > Bandos Weapon: Chaotic crossbow > Armadyl crossbow Shield: Eagle-eye kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield Gloves: Swift gloves > Pernix > Barrow Ring: Archer's (i) > Archer's > Ring of wealth Cape: Avva's alerter Ammo: Ruby bolts (e) > Onyx bolts (e) Aura: Sharpshooter Inventory 2 Extreme ranging 15 Saradomin brew flask 11 Super restore flask Small tip + Summoning familiars Bonfire before u enter nex whats bonfire? Bonfire boost ur health by 10% for 1hour! How to bonfire? get 6 logs and start a fire now u have 5 remaining logs u add to bonfire (right click fire) If u take a familiar take: Steel titan or Pack yack With steel titan you remove 1 saradomin flask and replace it with 500 steel of legends scroll If you take a pack yack fill it with 18 saradomin flask and 12 super restore flask